random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How did you join RNW?
Explain how you got here. *MissingNo: I came upon here solving a trolling problem on the TAWOG Wiki (I was still admin at the time). The rest is history. *Gray Pea Shooter: I Found this wiki randomly. I hated it. So I went to PvZ fanon and made myself a cool name. I then headed here and kinda passively aggressively insulted people. However I eventually warmed up to P&F and my fellow wikians. Twas a great idea. *Master ventus: Long story short, during the May of 2011 I met some Phineas and Ferb Fanon users who all edited on Random-ness wiki. And I looked at the wiki but soon forgot all about it, sometime during the summer in 2011 I was in a Phineas and Ferb wiki chat and met LiaFH and Religious Hero (or Phantom R) for the first time and saw a link to Randomn-ness Wiki and finally contributed to the wiki. *Bowser & Jr.: Users were talking about the wiki on Phineas and Ferb Fanon during its first few months. I only lurked around for a bit because I was a bit new at pffanon and Wikia at that time too until sometime in August that year. *AwesomeCartoonFan01 - I was on the PnF Wiki and ended up on someone's userpage (can't remember who though) and this wiki was linked there. I clicked it, looked around and realized that this seemed cool and here we are two years later. *KingOfSpriters12: Back in my theweb0123 days, there was a user at NF who also came here named HomestarSB9. I decided to check it out and the rest is awful history I wish I could forget. *Faves3000: I saw this in an "Around Wikia's Network" sidebar, and since the last wiki I was on was starting to die off, so I clicked here hoping it would be a wiki I would hang out on for years. Good thing I was right. *UltimateMegaGeo: I was obsessed with Scribblenauts at the time, so I joined Scribblenauts Wiki with this account I made years before on the MegaMan Wiki, and had to ask Maxwell for something on his talk. Saw RNW in his favorites on March 29, 2013 and lurked around without editing (still remember the pizza BG) and joined the next day. *Dubodekah: I had heard of the wiki before, so i typed it in on google and voila! *Lulwutzangrybirdsandbadpiggies - I just stumbled up here last April 1, 2013 via the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. Then I officialy came to the wiki last April 16, 2013. *Mochlum: I came via the P&F Fanon, like many others, early in the Wiki's life. I came and edited fairly often for a few months, then became inactive with it for a couple of months, until I came back late 2011. Then I was annoying as hell until 2013 when I became slightly more mild, and then here we are now. *Moon Snail: I came here from another Random wiki (How I got THERE will remain forgotten), and only thing I did there was insult my wiki in my userpage. Then the other wiki was vandalized immensly, so I took home here, and never returned to the other one since. *TheChromePerson: I forgot *J. Severe: Daisy56 shot me a message about it on my P&F Wiki talk page a couple of days after it was created. *NyanGir: I just kinda stumbled upon it. *NC: all i know is that i stumbled across it via P&F Fanon, and yeah... *WET: It was as I recall, in the form of a scroll, that I found this wiki one fateful October day *LiaFH: phantom (alternate phineas way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way back when) posted a link to a page on the wiki in the p & f wiki chat on july 6, 2011 *Redsox: Back in the day, I was some annoying kid on PF Fanon Wiki. I found this wiki on that site and I became an annoying kid here as well. I later matured over time, and yeah. *Bazinga 9000: I found this wiki years ago, but i was just a wikia contributer to start out with. Then i made this user and that is how i got here *Mozart999: I have known about this place since 2014, when I found this page. But even though I did edit a different wiki as an anonymous user the next year, I never actually had an account until last December. I originally joined to vandalize a wiki that is now gone, but I have changed my ways since. Then in February I remembered this place and I made my first 6 edits. *PizzaPizzaYumYum: Mozart999 showed me it. Damnit dude, could've been more interesting. Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Origins Category:Users Category:Pages anyone can edit Category:Stuff Category:Some other 7th thing.